


如何哄宝宝起床

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	如何哄宝宝起床

这一天两人难得都没有活动，时间并不赶，王俊凯起了大早，睁开眼的时候看到天花板还有点恍惚，回过头，果然王源在他怀中熟睡。  
奔波这么久，终于两个人都回家了。  
屋里的窗帘拉的比较严实，此时只有几缕阳光散进来，光线并不亮，给不了人彻底的白日感，也不太暗，刚好能看清王源白皙的脸蛋。他额头参差的黑发露出很乖的一片，还有一撮顶着王俊凯的胸膛，正呼呼着红嫩的唇瓣。这个小孩睡梦中也在表达对王俊凯的特别依赖，他脖子下面松松枕着王俊凯的手臂，王俊凯起床翻了个身，他便抓住了王俊凯的衣角，这个姿势和温度必定让他感觉到舒服，连在睡梦里胸膛起伏，眼睛紧闭了，还满足的嘤咛，在王俊凯眼里看来，过分甜蜜可爱。  
他轻轻叫：“王源儿，王源儿。”  
王源好像听见，好像没有听见，总之是晃了晃脑袋，咕噜一下，捏紧抓着他衣角的拳头又往他怀里拱，是拒绝被打扰的样子。  
刺刺的头发透过睡衣扣的间隙直接挠到王俊凯的皮肤，王源还往他怀里钻，痒。  
每次只要王源这样稍微有点耍赖，爱娇又小脾气似的对他，王俊凯就无法招架。他伸了另一边手将王源搂过来。他要叫王源起床，却还去搂他。  
他明知道王源在他怀里只能睡得更香，可是受不了王源这模样，只能搂过来在怀里，喊他“宝宝”，叫他“起床啦，宝宝。”  
低沉的振动通过胸腔传到王俊凯怀中的脑袋，起初王源还小幅度摇头抗议，被抱着叫着烦了，衣服也不抓了，抱抱也不要了，直接把脑袋收回来，转个身把王俊凯推开了，背对着他睡。  
他用行动表示自己想要睡觉的意志是真的很坚定。  
起先王源钻进王俊凯怀里耍赖，王俊凯虽然嘴上吵他，抱他时托着脑袋搂着肩膀，好似怕他睡的不舒服，总归王源在他怀里就有点受用，傻兮兮还得意洋洋。现在王源把他推开，他脑袋就清楚了，这么晚了，该要把王源叫醒了。  
王俊凯撑着手臂一下子坐起来，左右望望，最后在床头柜拿了仿真皮毛的小狼布偶，小狼是灰棕相间的，皮毛仿的非常好，短毛粗硬仿佛带油光，王俊凯抓着它，下了床到另一边。  
他蹲在床边，先是静静看了王源的睡颜，几秒后才拿起小狼，轻轻滑在王源的脸颊上，用一种挠痒痒的力度不够从脸颊到下巴反复滑动。  
他也很无奈：“宝宝……起床啦。”  
或许玩偶的皮毛并没有特别难以忍受，王源只是皱了皱眉，眼睛都没睁开。  
可王俊凯却玩心大起，或许是棕色喙突的杂毛在王源侧脸上面游移的画面有些微妙，他抓着的手一顿，再下来的动作就多了些隐晦情绪。  
王源很白，脸也白，那抹白从眼到耳后都缓缓的被滑过，棕黑色短毛在细嫩的少年脸上轻碾，点点向右，偏移，最后碰到湿润的嘴唇。  
一下、两下，轻点，那被抓成圆柱状的短毛小玩偶，粗硬的毛发在饱满的少有纹路的唇上恶意的划。  
王源总算睁开眼睛，那狼玩偶乱糟糟、灰棕相间的毛还在他嘴边，他开口说：“干嘛？”有几根棕色绒毛从红润的唇珠，轻轻的下来，又缠绵于那之上。以他红润的唇为墨，研出湿漉的一尖毛。  
王俊凯现在的眼神、动作，全都有些呆，他将布偶狼收了回来，指尖捏住那上面湿了的一小块，低声道：“起床了”。看王源又要闭上眼睛，他舔舔右边虎牙连着上唇，学着那小狼的表情，将那玩偶又戳到王源嘴唇上。  
这一下是用了力气的，粗暴的顶在王源嘴唇上，短茬假毛将那因早起特别红润的唇分开，露出里面更红更鲜的部分，顶进去了，王俊凯捏着那物的指尖发白，在他宝贝的嘴里又左右晃。  
这异样最终让王源惊讶的睁开了眼，他眼神是清澈的，眉头却不舒展，他困扰王俊凯为什么突然要把那小狼往他嘴里弄，想开口说他起床了，不睡了，又怕王俊凯真把那东西塞他嘴里。挺脏的，他不喜欢，只好闭紧嘴巴皱眉头抗议。  
发现顶不开，王俊凯拿着那黑毛小狼玩偶继续从他嘴唇向下，滑过下颚骨，到曲起来的肩膀，油亮的毛蹭过少年的胸，甚至特意停留在凸起的乳.头，打圈轻点，他想掀开王源衣服，用粗硬的毛去蹭粉红色的那处，被王源拍开了。  
王源怕被他再搞，连忙坐起来，可王俊凯十分没眼力见的故技重施，拿小狼去顶王源的嘴，还问王源：“要不要舔一下？”  
王源把头转到另一边，嘴巴都生气抿紧了，十分明显的拒绝。  
他俩难得有些观念不同。王俊凯有时让王源觉得在“玩弄”他，比如喜欢用各种奇怪道具碰他身体，王源很不喜欢，就要生气。王俊凯先前并没有懂他生气的原因，多次后将答案总结为，王俊凯本人可以玩王源的唇，其他东西不可以。  
——所以现下大概也是，王俊凯本人可以要求王源舔，小狼不可以。  
王俊凯讪讪笑，他只好去哄王源，将那无辜狼偶丢到一边，弯腰摸他的脖子，摸他的头，又用自己嘴唇含住那可怜的被毛绒玩具欺负的唇，深深的吮吸那一片红，舌尖伸进去，力度十足的勾和舔。他早在用那狼毛去碰王源的嘴那会儿已经很激动，炙热湿润的鼻息喷布，一开始还颇为缠绵，不断玩着舌与舌的游戏，再吻和吸。等王俊凯下垂的嘴角再次回去，包住那翘起来的唇珠，吻那上唇吻至湿润，亲他伸出来的舌头，力度已经很焦急。  
王源喜欢被温柔或粗暴的各种亲吻，仰着头乖乖回应，王俊凯再掀他的衣服也没反抗，王俊凯于是将右手放在他背后，沿着背部线条爬上他肩，左手直截了当把衣服拉到肩上，再捏住那一点的红樱，小小的在他指尖立。被矜持拒绝了一次，现下终于可以明目张胆、粗暴肆意揉捏，满足心是重的，所以同时舌尖去他舔上腭，王源挺起胸膛，呼吸急促，再亲没几下就软在他怀里。  
软倒在他怀里的王源也可爱，王俊凯抱着他，低头去舔刚刚玩过的红色小豆，每一舔，就带着王源的胸膛一颤。  
王俊凯看他被吻的颤抖，更加迫不及待的去脱他的衣服，索性两人的睡衣非常好脱，没一会儿就光溜溜。  
王俊凯握着性.器，想起来刚刚王源嘴角蘸湿狼毛的画面，心里也痒痒，哄骗着他：“宝宝，也亲亲哥哥好吗？”  
王源就跪坐起来，乖巧答“好~”捧着王俊凯脑袋亲他嘴角，舔舔他嘴唇，沿着下巴胸往下亲，还像王俊凯刚刚做的那样，含着乳.头亲，他红的刺眼的小舌头卷起王俊凯一边乳粒，舔的像小奶狗，非常的麻痒，王俊凯头皮发麻，当下想跳起来，忍住了把王源脑袋往下按往下按，意思很明显，王源也顺着低头，可是性.器头部好像都快碰到王源嘴角的时候，王源又把头偏开，去舔他绷的坚硬的腹部。  
王俊凯也感受到他的故意，任是勃起的性.器戳在他脸颊、嘴角，他都能假装面无表情的舔王俊凯下腹处。  
王俊凯只能以身作则，将他拉起来抱住，吻他调皮的嘴，瘦削的肩胛，柔软的腹部，更是捧着他性.器，亲吻流泪的头部。王源被他反复亲吻着，蜷缩在枕头和被子堆里低低呻吟，眼角泛红，长又白的腿夹他脑袋，又被王俊凯抬起来，从膝盖窝的敏感处摸到大腿内侧，抬起来的幅度和姿势都奇异的美，紧接着后.穴被指尖惯常戳刺，王源声音带了一个哽咽，穴.口如往常那般湿润柔软的渐渐包裹他的手指。  
王俊凯亲他的快射了，手指也猛力在他后面挖弄，王源伸手去阻挡他的手他的嘴，却被王俊凯抓着手腕曲起来，频率太快和刺激，他慌叫着求饶，主动向他的哥哥说，“哥哥，我来亲亲你。”  
王俊凯被他这个样子逗趣了，又邪又横的笑出来，总算把他放开，整个戳进去他体内的两个手指也抽回来，离开粘腻穴.口的时候，王源还咬着手指哼唧。  
王俊凯等着他动作，王源还是躺在那堆羽毛般柔软的被窝里，身体泛着刚被玩弄后的薄粉，眼睛里水雾和色气朦胧，他指指自己半张开的红色的口，叫他：“小凯……”复又换了个称呼，带着祈求道：“哥哥帮我放进来”。  
王俊凯痴迷的看着他，用力掐他嘴角的红，反而掐的他更艳，少年无力的娇弱蒙上英气的眉眼，他跪坐在他两边，将性.器递到他眼前，王源张大嘴巴，手指握着他，适合被亲吻的唇从他的龟.头亲到柱身，再把他全部含入，红的热的，迷人到不行。  
他亲的很认真，很乖且专注，眼睫毛垂下稍微扇着，像平时他舔棒棒糖，王俊凯都忍不住想问他自己好不好吃。  
就让那火热的软的绵的口腔，灵活的小的蛇般游移的舌将他吞噬。麻辣的被他心爱的人吞吐的滋味，一阵阵直击心房，他可以死在王源手下。  
硬的不行，他将自己从王源嘴里抽出，举着刚刚玩过的那双腿，重重插到湿软的少年体内深处。  
性.器进了最深处，王源“啊”的叫出声，身体习惯性团团围住他，柔软的包裹柔情的接受他，王俊凯舒服的吸气、吱牙。撞进王源身体里，一开始就频率快的可怕。  
反而王源的身体已经习惯这样的冲动，深而密的扣住他，眼睛湿润可怜的印着他，被干的咬着牙，白透着粉的肌肤，醉意酡红的脸，失神忍耐的情态是一百分的迷人加上妩媚。  
这样的性爱有不可小觑的潜移默化，洗去他的不安失措，已经能自得其乐，他咬着手指的迷离模样、被熟亲吻揉捏就酡红的软倒、甚至是刚插入手指后.穴就缠上的自然反应，都是王俊凯多年耕耘。他动情的肌肤，被干的汗湿的额头，都带着半成人的色情，可是他颤动的睫毛，水雾辽然黑色的眼，红的锁骨和撑的粉的肘，滑腻的被王俊凯抱满的臀腿，却仍然青涩动人，一咬就出汁。  
王俊凯总爱吸他，咬他，在他过分单薄的身躯留下记号，从凸起的肩侧，柔软的腹部，甚至在临近高.潮的时候用力咬他多肉敏感膝盖内侧，逼得王源在最后一刻哭出来。  
于是一场性事下来，他身体红润，眼角有泪，膝盖又增一个齿痕，甚至没擦干身上粘腻，又睡倒在枕头堆里。  
王俊凯倒是全身舒畅，抱着赤裸的小孩盖了被子又搂紧。开开心心的想跟他再睡一觉，发现自己精神的不行，看看天花板，才回想起来刚刚是要叫王源起床。


End file.
